


Candy Panties?

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candies, Crossdressing, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to try something a little different with Sam and Sam is more than willing to let him experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Panties?

Sam knew he should have been worried when he agreed to let Gabriel try something without asking the archangel exactly what it was that he wanted to try. But, in the time they’d been in this reasonable facsimile of a relationship, Gabriel had never hurt him.

“What is it?” Sam asked, frowning at the colorful mess in Gabriel’s hand.

It honestly looked like a bunch of those old fashioned candy bracelets tangled together. Sam was pretty sure he could deal with whatever kinky shit the shorter man wanted to attempt with them. At least, he thought he could deal, but then Gabriel opened his fist until he was only holding the candy by a few individual pieces. It wasn’t a few candy bracelets, it was a pair of candy _underwear_. The hunter nearly swallowed his own tongue at the sight of them.

“Candy panties, Sammy-kins,” Gabriel replied with a grin that should belong to much less holy a being.

Sam needed to ask, his morbid curiosity getting the best of him, “What are you going to use them for?” He hoped the mental image he had wasn’t a spot on guess.

“ _I’m_ not going to be doing anything with them… except, perhaps, eating them. You on the other hand, Winchester, you’re going to wear them.”

If Sam hadn’t been sure of his fate before, he was 100 percent clear on it now.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the taller man and Sam nodded slowly, confirming that he was up for this. Gabriel’s lips settled into a pleasant smile as he snapped his fingers and all in one go Sam was missing all the clothes he had been wearing previously and was now sporting only the candy panties. The blond looked him up and down appraisingly and Sam was at least a bit calmer once he noted that Gabriel was down to only a pair of boxers and they had an impressive bulge in them.

With a movement so fast that Sam was sure he heard the flutter of wings, Gabriel was on his knees in front of the younger man, smiling up at him.

“You ready, kiddo?” he prompted from his spot on the floor.

Sam gave a small smile of encouragement before murmuring, “Yeah, Gabriel, I trust you.”

Sam was certain a look of genuine euphoria swept over the archangel’s face, but he could never be sure because before he could even process the thought Gabriel’s tongue was lapping at the candy over his crotch. With something like a broken moan Sam carded his fingers in the former Trickster’s hair.

Gabriel started by licking from the bottom of the panties to the top, making every individual candy roll over Sam’s cock as he went. A few minutes of that torture and some of the candies started to dissolve in Gabriel’s mouth, leaving small spaces where bare skin poked out between colorful sugar. The archangel used this to his advantage and darted his tongue into the holes between the candies, shocking a gasp of “Gabriel!” from the taller man when tongue hit flesh.

Sam was near the point of being painfully hard and Gabriel just kept teasing. A flick of tongue, a brush of fingers, a quick rub of a nose in the downy hair above what Sam assumed could now be called his panty line. Everything was fleeting because the candy was in the way, but Gabriel seemed intent on Sam leaving them on. Finally Sam panted out “Gabriel, just blow me. Please, fucking blow me.”

Sam could feel the smirk against his cock as Gabriel pushed the panties off his hips and nearly swallowed him whole. The contented hum the archangel gave did nothing for Sam’s staying power and almost as soon as the blowjob had started, it was over. Gabriel easily took Sam’s come down his throat, nothing dribbling out of his mouth.

“Salty and sweet, Sammy. We’ll have to that again sometime,” Gabriel said, standing and dragging Sam by the hand to one of the beds in the room.

A quick kiss and Sam was hit with what should have been the cloyingly sweet taste of candy, but it was masked by the salty tang of himself. When the contact broke Gabriel snapped again, leaving them clean, sated and tucked under blankets in each other’s arms.

“I love you, Sam. Can’t believe you let me try that. Delicious. Amazing,” Gabriel nearly whispered in a tired voice against Sam’s chest.

“I love you too, Gabriel. Maybe we can try something I’ve always wanted to give a shot next time,” Sam muttered into the smaller man’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

And maybe Sam should have been more wary of saying yes to an archangel, but he was willing to do anything in the world for Gabriel, being in love could do that to a man.


End file.
